


His Queen

by sunfiresarah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfiresarah/pseuds/sunfiresarah
Summary: Roan needs his queen... smut ensues.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Roan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction after reading for years. I don't have a beta so it is probably rather rough around the edges. I am obsessed with the Clarke/Roan ship and just wanted to add another story to the mix. Any comments or suggestions would be much appreciated.

King Roan kom Azgeda needs his queen, he always needs her. He never expected to find himself here. It had been several years since he first saw her in that Trikru trading post; now she lives in the heart of Azgeda as his queen. Teaching her to fight like a grounder was the catalyst in their relationship. Gone was the gun she favored, replaced with a sword and dagger. Once they had finally given into each other there was no going back for either of them.

He slowly opens the door to their chambers to find Clarke staring out the window at the snow covered Azgeda capitol. Her discarded charcoal and paper laying on a nearby table. Approaching from behind, knife at the ready, moving silently over the marble floor of the room, he stalks her. Just like prey, just like he showed her. He reaches her and slides the knife against her throat. A small gasp escapes her when she feels the cold steel on her carotid artery. 

“You should be more careful Wanheda, if I wanted, you would be dead right now,” his low raspy voice whispers into her ear. 

Clarke moves her hand up his forearm, caressing his hand as it holds the knife to her throat. 

“Or I knew you were there and just wanted to feel your arms around me,” she teased. 

“Hmm, is that so?”

“I always know when you’re near me. Besides, you trained me better than that.”

Roan grunts in reply as he lowers the knife from her throat securing it in the sheath at his side. 

He snakes his hand around her waist, thumb skimming the warm flesh at her waistband. He feels her reach up and guide his head to her neck. Accepting the invitation, he nips and kisses from her ear to her collarbone. 

A throaty moan escapes Clarke’s lips as he continues to lavish attention on her. She turns to face him crashing her lips into his, running her tongue along his bottom lip seeking access. Roan grants it to her as he pushes her up against the wall, his need for her dominating all thought. His sharp angular edges meeting her soft round curves. 

He moves his hands from her waist up to her breasts, his thumbs lightly grazing her covered nipples as he massages her sensitive peaks. Clarke responds by sliding her hand down his muscular chest continuing to his groin where she palms his growing erection. Roan emits a low growl from his chest as he feels her hand move over him. 

Clarke breaks away from the kiss, greedily sucking in air; he follows suit, only out of necessity. He could lose himself in her presence if given the opportunity. He slides his hands to her backside and lifts Clarke up, her legs wrap around his waist as he walks them to the fur covered bed and slowly lays her down. 

Roan pushes back on his haunches and pulls his shirt over his head. He watches as Clarke rakes her eyes over his powerful chest and sculpted abs. He smirks in response to her appreciative gaze and crawls toward her on the bed he holds her gaze. 

Kneeling before her, his hands slide under her shirt lifting it over her head and toss it to the floor. He resumes trailing kisses from Clarke’s collarbone to the top of her breasts. As he continues to worship her ample breasts, he snakes a hand behind her and releases the clasp of her bra with practiced ease, causing her chest to spill free to his eager lips. He quickly runs his tongue over her newly exposed nipples causing Clarke to hiss in pleasure. Continuing his path lower his open-mouthed kisses are lost in the sounds of pleasure rolling off her tongue. 

He unbuttons her pants and slides the zipper down; Clarke lifts her hips to help as he glides her pants and underwear down her athletic legs. He will never grow tired of seeing her naked and splayed out before him. 

Roan runs his hands from her calves to her inner thighs nudging them apart, his tongue following right behind. Clarke’s head rolls back against the pillows and she releases a breathy moan. He looks up to see the ecstasy on Clarke’s face. 

“You sure you’re up for this, I’m just getting started,” he questions her. 

Clarke leans forward, placing both hands on the sides of his face and looks directly into his ice blue eyes, “Sha, Ai Haihefa.” 

A devilish smile appears on Roan’s face, “It is not often you relinquish full control to me Wanheda.”

“True, but tonight I’m at your mercy.”

Roan feels himself strain against the laces of his pants at the thought of Clarke responding to his every whim. He gently pushes her back against the pillows and settles himself between her legs. His hands slowly move over her, spreading her thighs wider as he goes. Clarke threads her hands into his long hair massaging his scalp. He loves it when she does that. 

Roan breathes in the heady scent of her as he runs his tongue over her outer folds. Clarke’s hips buck towards him as his tongue makes contact. Roan spreads her apart with his fingers; his tongue runs from the bottom of her pussy to her clit in one long stroke. He feathers his tongue over her engorged clit. Clarke moans in pleasure as she removes her hands from Roan’s hair and grasps onto the furs surrounding her. Roan feels Clarke writhe under his ministrations knowing he just beginning to bend her to his will. He languidly traces his index finger over her inner labia knowing how wet this makes her. He eagerly laps up her ambrosial juices and slowly slides his finger into her slick warmth. 

“Fuck, Roan, right there,” Clarke begs as he moves his finger inside her. 

A low growl escapes him as he hears her call his name. He inserts another finger into her, moving them in a hitherto motion. Clarke’s back arches off the bed as his fingers meet the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within her. Roan continues his oral assault on her clit while moving his fingers faster within her. Clarke’s breathing is coming in quick pants signaling her impending orgasm, when Roan breaks through her euphoric haze. 

“Not yet my Skai Hainofi,” he says as he removes his fingers from her. 

Clarke’s head snaps forward, taking in the predatory look on his face. 

“Roan please,” she cries as his thumb moves painstaking slow over her clit. 

“You agreed to submit to your king and as such you will follow my commands.”

“I want to feel you in me,” she continues to plead. 

“No Wanheda, you must wait,” he commands. 

“Yes, my King,” she responds in mock submissiveness. 

Spurred on by her cheeky tone Roan grabs her hips and flips her over before Clarke has time to register what is happening. Roan makes several small circles on her buttocks before a swift flick of his hand causes Clarke to yelp in surprise. 

He leans forward next to her ear, “When I tell you to wait, you will wait.”

Roan can’t quite read the look that passes across Clarke’s face. It began as a look of defiance that was replaced by unbridled lust. He would have to revisit that later. 

“Sha, Ai Haihefa.” 

Satisfied with her response, Roan places a light kiss on the red mark left by his hand. Clarke wiggles her ass trying to encourage Roan to resume his exploration of her. His eyes flare with desire but only the clench of his jaw gives away his restraint. 

“My sky princess, you seem to forget who is in charge tonight. I had not planned to take you like this but it seems you leave me no choice.”

Roan grabs her hips and lifts her ass into the air, face still down in the pillows. He quickly unlaces his pants letting his rock-hard erection spring free. He licks his fingers, still tasting her upon them, before tracing them along her slick folds. Feeling how wet she still is for him he grabs the base of his penis and guides it along the path his fingers had just taken. 

With the head of his penis poised at her entrance he leans forward next to her ear, “Tell me Wanheda, do you want to feel my cock buried deep in your pussy?”

“Yes”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, my King.”

“That’s better,” he purrs as he slowly slides his above average shaft into Clarke’s waiting heat. 

Roan pauses for a moment allowing Clarke to adjust to his size. He makes eye contact with her, Clarke nods answering his unspoken question. Roan pulls out almost completely and plunges back in several more times. Satisfied that Clarke is ready for him he increases his pace. Clarke works her hips to meet Roan’s thrusts. He braces one hand on Clarke’s hip while the other reaches around to find her clit where he starts rubbing small, light circles over it. He slows his pace and resumes his long, slow strokes as he continues working Clarke’s clit. 

“Fuck Roan, you’re going to make me come,” Clarke pants. 

Roan removes his hand from her sex and wraps it in her hair, guiding her up to her hands. 

“Look at me Clarke, I want to see your face when you call my name,” Roan says as he thrusts into her at a punishing pace. 

He sees Clarke closes her eyes as his skilled movements take her closer to the edge. Roan gives Clarke’s hair a slight tug causing her eyes to snap open. 

“I said look at me,” Roan demands. 

Clarke’s eyes lock with his as he feels her core clamp down on him. 

“Roan, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Clarke cries out as her orgasm pulsates through her body causing her to collapse back onto her forearms. When he sees Clarke come undone beneath him, he knows that he is about to follow her into oblivion. He thrusts into her several more times releasing himself deep within her with a final groan of pleasure. He collapses against her back and inhales deeply to slow his rapid pulse. Gently he wraps his arm around her waist rolling to his side taking her with him. Reluctantly he removes himself from his beloved queen. Clarke gives a slight whimper at the loss of contact. He places a kiss on her neck as he continues to hold her against his muscular chest. 

“So maybe giving up control once in a while isn’t so bad,” Clarke teases in a content tone. 

“Mmm, remember you said that the next time we have a difference of opinion on matters of state, Ai haiplana.”

“You may have to remind me from time to time.”

“I think I can manage that,” Roan replies as he places another kiss on Clarke’s neck before they both drift off into a deep slumber wrapped up in each other.


End file.
